1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board.
2. Related Art
In the trend of marketing, the suppliers of electronic products usually develop a series of products for satisfying different demands of customers. For different customer markets, the high-level electronic products are configured with high-level signal processing chips for providing a better performance.
For manufacturing different products, the supplier usually selects different circuit boards for the designs of high level products and general products. However, this solution results in waste of development ad research resources and may cause the issues of preparing more components and sorting management. Accordingly, another solution for high level products is disclosed. In this case, a daughter board configured with a high level signal processing chip is separately designed, and then it is connected with a circuit board through a board-to-board connector. Thus, the circuit board can be used in both high level and general products. However, to install the high precise board-to-board connector, the components may be polluted by the solder flux, which can cause the bad connection between the daughter board and the circuit board. Thus, the signal transmission between the daughter board and the circuit board may not normally operate.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a circuit board that can be applied to high level and general products and has simplifier manufacturing processes, thereby enhancing the signal transmission quality.